Freddy vs the Sailor Senshi
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Freddy Krueger plagues Chibi-usa's dreams (Part 01)


Chibi-usa: Oh, Helios...  
Chibi-usa looked down into the shallow three-inch-deep pond in which she stood. It had been late but, the water shimmered in the light of the moon and she could see her every detail as clear as anything. Beautifully lain cobblestones had been set all around the pond and pink flowers continuously drifted downward from the overhanging cherry blossoms. Helios stood near her, gazing at her silently. Chibi-usa looked up at him with a smile - although it was only a mere facade - and not a very good one at that.  
Helios: There is something you're hiding from me... Please tell me...  
He asked, as if he had seen right through her. A tear ran down her cheek, then she jumped at Helios, her arms wrapped around him, hugging his snow white neck.  
Chibi-usa: I... Helios, I love you...  
Her eyes were closed as two steady streams of tears flowed out from each eye. Suddenly, there was a sharp clang. Helios began trembling in her arms. He let out a soft whimper, then his head fell onto her shoulder. Chibi-usa felt a warmness on her shoulder and thought that Helios had begun to cry also.  
Chibi-usa: Helios...  
She opened her eyes slowly, and as she did, noticed a thick crimson color upon his white coat. His stomach had been slit open and one ear cut off. The blood from his ear poured down onto Chibi-usa's shoulder, and his intestines had spilled into the pond beneath him, dying the once clear water red. She moved her arms and held his head, crying as she backed away. There was a look of shock and disbelief upon her face as she looked deeply into his eyes. He gave none in return as he was already dead. Helios' back legs gave out just then and he tumbled to the ground with a splash. Chibi-usa just stood there looking down at him and snibbling. Her hands, covered in blood, were frozen where they had been.  
Stranger: Damn, Feels great to be back in action!  
Said a deathly horrifying voice. A dark figure moved toward her from behind Helios' body. Unable to move, Chibi-usa stood and anticipated the advancements of the stranger. He finally came into the light of the moon and his appearance was enough to ensure a years worth of nightmares. A tattered and worn green and red striped sweater and brown khakis made up this figures' demeanor. Along with a brown detective type hat and a glove on his left hand bearing a sharp blade on four of his five fingers, thumb not included. His face looked as if it had been severely burned, for it was as if all that was left on his face was scorched muscle. He stopped near Helios' hind leg and laughed. Then he placed the index finger of his left hand on Helios' posterior and dragged his blade across the pegasus's lifeless body, creating a large shallow slit from the rear to the neck. He walked closer and closer to Chibi-usa in a slow, calm manner. There was a wickedly evil grin upon his face and he licked the blood from his blade.  
Stranger: Are you afraid of me?  
He asked. Chibi-usa didn't reply as she was still in shock.  
Stranger: Do you know who I am?  
There was a silence. After about a minute or so, she finally shook her head.  
Stranger: Well, that hurts!  
He closed in on her and grabbed her jaw, his face close to hers. They were nose to nose and Chibi-usa whimpered and tried to turn her head away from this horrifying experience.  
Stranger: I know what I'll do... I'll let you go back - with a message.  
He pulled away and snapped his fingers with his right hand, since that hand was his only free one, and almost instantaneously, Chibi-usa's back lit up in flames. She let out a loud cry - her first in a long time, and fell to the ground, rolling around in the shallow water of the pond. The stranger laughed heartily as she did so, trying to extinguish the fire on her backside.  
Stranger: Next time you won't be so lucky, bitch!  
He laughed some more, then disappeared.

Chibi-usa shot up in bed. Around her was nothing but silent darkness.  
Chibi-usa: Was it all... just a horrible nightmare..?  
She reached behind and touched her back. There was no pain - just numbness. She wasn't sure if it had really just been a nightmare or not and decided to just go back to sleep and figure it all out in the morning. She rolled over in bed and thought about it - playing it over and over again in her mind. It terrified her so much that she ended up lying awake in her bed until the sunlight pierced the darkness of the room and melted it away.

Sailor Moon Super S  
No Protection In Dreams!  
Freddy Vs. the Sailor Senshi

Chibi-usa quietly dressed herself and went out before everyone else woke up. She wandered around the Juban-cho shopping strip, oblivious to her surroundings, only concerned about the things she had dreamed that night. Eventually, she came upon the park and went in to sit for a while.  
Chibi-usa: It must have meant something...  
She sighed.  
Chibi-usa: If only Helios hadn't gone away...  
She wiped a small tear from her eye and stood up.  
Makoto: Hey, Chibi-usa!  
Chibi-usa turned around and saw Makoto.  
Makoto: What are you doing out here so early?  
Chibi-usa: Oh, nothing. I just have a lot on my mind and needed to think things out, so I came here...  
Makoto: Oh? What's bothering you?  
Chibi-usa looked down at the ground and put her hands in her jacket pockets.  
Makoto: C'mon, you can tell me.  
Chibi-usa: No, I...  
Makoto's smile faded and she looked around the park.  
Makoto: Well, I'm on my way to Rei's. Do you wanna come?  
Makoto extended her hand out to Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa looked up at her and smiled.  
Chibi-usa: Sure. I'd love to go.  
She grabbed Makoto's hand and went with her, thinking maybe being around everyone might get those bad things out of her head.

Ami, Rei, and Minako were laughing at one of Usagi's mishaps when Makoto and Chibi-usa arrived at Rei's temple.  
Minako: Hey, it's Chibi-usa!  
Usagi jumped up and towered over Chibi-usa.  
Usagi: Where were you this morning! Mom was mad at _me_ because _you_ decided to go off somewhere so early without telling anyone!  
Rei: Chill out, Usagi!  
Rei yelled, smacking Usagi on the head. Chibi-usa laughed, then suddenly she hunched over, moaning in pain. Everyone's attention directed onto Chibi-usa.  
Usagi: Huh?  
Makoto: Hey, Chibi-usa...  
Minako: Are you all right?  
Chibi-usa turned her back to the girls, reached behind her and lifted her shirt up. The five girls gasped and Rei ran over to her, kneeling down to her hieght to get a closer look at it.  
Rei: How did you get that!  
Ami: And look what it says..!  
On her back was what appeared to be a giant scar witch took over most of her backside. It also looked as it if was arranged in an order set so that it read "Freddy's Back". Rei shot up with an extremely frightened look on her face. Minako stood up also.  
Minako: If the person who did this to her is who I think it is, then we could be in for a lot of trouble.  
Rei: I know what you mean. I've heard of him too.  
Makoto: Are you suggesting that this is the work of Freddy Krueger?  
Rei and Minako nodded. Makoto and Ami both looked at each other with terrified expressions.  
Usagi: What's going on? Who is this Freddy Krueger?  
Usagi asked with tears in her eyes.  
Setsuna: He is a horribly evil man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And torturing children as well as adults is his ultimate specialty.  
The six girls looked over at Setsuna, who was on her way up the temple stairs, followed by Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. Chibi-usa pulled her shirt down and Usagi embraced her as soon as she did so.  
Usagi: Well I won't let him hurt Chibi-usa anymore!  
Haruka: You say that, but will you be able to keep your promise?  
Usagi was confused by Haruka's cold words.  
Usagi: What do you mean? I'll be able to protect her! We've beaten many powerful enemies before, and I know together we'll be able to defeat him as well.  
Michiru: It's not as easy as you say, princess...  
Rei: That's right. You see, he comes after you in your dreams. It's where he hides.  
Usagi: But why is he after Chibi-usa?  
Setsuna: It's hard to say exactally why he's after her, but a long time ago, Freddy Krueger was a child killer. He'd slaughter many children a day - just for the fun of it - and burn their remains, erasing all traces of them ever being alive.  
Haruka: Until one day when the parents of the children found out he was behind this twisted killing spree.  
Michiru: They burned him alive, making him pay for what he had done to their beloved children.  
Setsuna: The only thing was that he didn't stop at death. He found a way to come back in the dreams of people, and from there, cause harm to his victim.  
Ami: I think we should keep watch on Chibi-usa tonight when she goes to bed - in case he comes back for her.  
She suggested.  
Usagi: I agree. At least we'll be there for her in case any such thing happens.  
Setsuna looked down at the ground, as if about to say something she might later regret.  
Setsuna: There may be a way.. to go into the dreamworld and confront him...  
Haruka and Michiru glared sternly at Setsuna.  
Michiru: You've heard of such a way?  
Setsuna nodded.  
Rei: That's a great idea!  
Minako: Yea, then we'll be able to get him when he comes back and put a stop to his evil game!  
Usagi: Please tell us how! I'll try anything if it'll help Chibi-usa!

That night, all nine girls gathered in Chibi-usa's room to commence their great plan. Once Chibi-usa was asleep, Setsuna transformed into Super Sailor Pluto and used her Garnet Orb to draw out her Dream Mirror.  
Super Sailor Pluto: After you've henshined, you'll be able to enter within Chibi-usa's Dream Mirror. But be on guard at all times - Freddy Krueger is unlike any enemy we've ever faced and is feared to be the most formidable.  
Makoto: Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
Minako: Minna, henshin yo!  
Usagi: Hai!  
Ami: MAACURY KURISTAAL PAWAA, MEIKKU APPU!  
Rei: MAAZU KURISTAAL PAWAA, MEIKKU APPU!  
Makoto: JUPITAA KURISTAAL PAWAA, MEIKKU APPU!  
Minako: VEENISU KURISTAAL PAWAA, MEIKKU APPU!  
Usagi: MUUN KURAISHISU PAWAA, MEIKKU APPU!  
All five of the girls suddenly transformed into their Super forms and gathered around the Dream Mirror.  
Super Sailor Pluto: Everyone join hands. Now, close your eyes and open your minds. You are about to be sent into Chibi-usa's nightmare. But know this - you're all going up against a terrifying demon with awesome powers. ...You may not come back.  
Michiru: Are you all sure you want to go ahead with this?  
They all nodded without hesitation.  
Super Sailor Pluto: So be it.  
And with that, she waved her Time Key in front of them and the Garnet Orb, along with the five Senshi, all began to glow. Then suddenly, they were gone.  
Super Sailor Pluto: I wish you all the best of luck...  
She said, de-transforming. Haruka and Michiru stood near the door quietly - Michiru with her arms folded, and Haruka with her hands in her pockets. Hotaru was also there. She sat in a small chair in the far corner of the room. fearing for Chibi-usa and the Inner Senshi's lives. Setsuna made her way over to Chibi-usa and sat on the edge of her bed.

As soon as they were transferred into Chibi-usa's nightmare, they were instantly greeted by Freddy Krueger.  
Super Sailor Jupiter: It's him!  
Super Sailor Venus: Freddy Krueger...  
Freddy laughed at the senshi, and all of a sudden it became very foggy.   
Freddy: You think you can beat me!  
The senshi panicked because they were unable to see him and he could have easily picked them off right then if he wanted to.  
Super Sailor Mars: Everyone stay together!  
Eventually, the mist cleared and each of the senshi found themselves alone - separated from the others. Super Sailor Moon stood looking around, frightened. All she's able to see is endless nothingness. Just then, she was tapped on the shoulder and turned around only to see her dad - dressed in a white and gray tuxedo.  
Father: Come on, sweetheart. Your mother is waiting.  
He said as he walked past her to a large table, elegantly set for a royal feast. Usagi's mother and her brother, Sammy, were already seated at the table, and he father made his way to the chair at the far end.  
Usagi: But...  
Usagi started to say, and looked down at herself. She was surprised at the fact that she was no longer in her Sailor fuku, but rather dressed in a beautiful white silk gown.  
Usagi: How did--  
But before she could finish, a chair sped toward her from behind and knocked her into it. The chair pulled itself up at her place setting at the table. Usagi straightened herself out in her seat.  
Mama Ikkuko: So nice of you to join us, Usagi.  
Her mother said, giggling. Laid out before her was a seemingly endless table of food. Usagi's eyes had almost popped out of her head and she shouted with joy. She wasted no time and loaded her plate with food, spooning up everything she could reach. She picked up her fork and just as she was about to stuff her face, a hand grabbed her arm. Usagi looked up at the owner of the hand and saw Freddy - dressed in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and red tie.  
Freddy: It's rude to start without the host.  
Usagi's fork fell from her hand and she screamed. He let go of her wrist and it fell onto the arm of the chair where a leather strap immediately wrapped itself around tightly. Another surfaced and suppressed her other arm, her legs, and also her neck. Usagi let out a shrill cry.  
Freddy: So, you're hungry, are you?  
He said with a grin, then looked into her eyes and saw the fear she was feeling. That made him more than happy. Freddy turned toward her plate.  
Freddy: There must be some mistake! This isn't what you're having for dinner...  
He said, cackling as he picked her plate up and dumped it onto the floor. The then went around the table, slicing off pieces of her mother's body, then her father, then her brother, and piling them onto the empty dish. He came back around to Usagi and set it down in front of her.  
Freddy: _This_ is what you're having for dinner.  
She squealed at the sight and began crying, tossing her head from side to side. Her elbows banged against the chair's arm and she struggled wildly.  
Freddy: Look at that! It seems you can't feed yourself. Let me help.  
He grabbed the fork and stabbed at the plate and picked up what looked like a piece of an ear and shoved it into her mouth. She looked over at her family. They were all face down in their food, bleeding everywhere, except her father, who was tilted backward, dripping blood from his left socket where Freddy had plucked out his eye. Usagi resisted as much as she could, but he always found a way to get each one of them in - by slicing some of her own flesh, making her scream. Once open, Freddy stuffed more body parts into her mouth, then pushed it all down her throat using this two forefingers, making sure that she had swallowed everything. When he was finished doing that, he forced more and more into her mouth, grinning evilly. The feeding seemed to go on forever and Usagi was beginning to grow larger and larger.  
Freddy: Are you enjoying yourself?  
Usagi retched and turned away, tears flowing from her eyes and blood dribbling from her mouth and off of her chin.  
Freddy: Maybe a little entertainment will change your mind...  
He snapped his fingers and a giant circular board rolled out and leaned against the far wall in front of them, adjacent to the table. Mamoru was bound to the board in a star shaped position - legs separated, each arm out to the side, and his head lay cocked onto his shoulder, for he was unconscious. Usagi's eyes widened and she spit out the force-fed flesh, calling,  
Usagi: Mamo-chan..! Mamo-chan!  
Tears continued pouring from her eyes. Mamoru opened his eyes and moved his head, turning to face Usagi. Freddy picked up the fork again and stabbed a small nose, which probably belonged to Sammy, and shoved it down her throat, driving it deep inside as she shrieked. Usagi's cheeks began to grow puffy and the seams of her mouth cracked open. Mamoru watched the whole thing with a horrified look on his face. After a while, he finally got up the nerve to yell  
Mamoru: Stop! Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!  
Freddy wickedly grinned at Usagi, then turned to face Mamoru.  
Freddy: Let the fun begin!  
He stood up and walked closer to Mamoru, but just by a few feet. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other, both very frightened. Freddy dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out seven red roses. Thorny roses with _very_ sharp stems. He switched six into his other hand and aimed the remaining one at Mamoru, pointed stem first, then threw it. It swished past Mamoru's cheek, sticking to the board, but leaving a bloody slit where it had nicked him.  
Freddy: One down!  
Usagi squirmed about in her seat and whimpered, as she knew she was about to witness the fate of her lover. Freddy handled another rose, tossing it, just like the previous, and hitting Mamoru in the vein of his arm. He continued with four of the five remaining roses until he had pierced Mamoru's other arm, both legs, and crotch. Mamoru screamed in pain as he was continuously jabbed by the sicko. Freddy looked back at Usagi and asked,  
Freddy: What do you say we put an end to his annoying squealing?  
Usagi shook her head and closed her eyes, sobbing loudly. Freddy ignored her answer and went ahead and threw the last rose, puncturing his neck. Mamoru's head thrusted back when it hit and his eyes commenced tearing. He was still alive though, but just barley.  
Freddy: Seems I'm out of roses...  
He said to himself with an annoyed look on his face. Suddenly his expression lit up and he said with a smile,  
Freddy: Did I mention those roses are loaded with acid?  
As soon as he mentioned that fact, the roses lodged within Mamoru's body began smoking and his flesh started melting away. Mamoru strained as he could, but no sound came from his mouth. Blood and flesh was liquefied around each piercing and the now wilted roses fell to the ground, breaking apart in mid air. Mamoru still struggled in agony, unable to free himself.  
Freddy: Still not dead?  
He looked back at Usagi again.  
Freddy: Persistent bastard, isn't he?  
Freddy then blew his fiery breath at Mamoru and charred his body to absolute nothing.  
Freddy: Well, he's gone now!  
He cackled. Usagi was throwing up onto the plate in front of her.  
Freddy: Now, where were we?  
He went back over to Usagi and kneeled down next to her and resumed feeding her. This time he stuck a spoon in her stomach and began feeding Usagi her own insides. When she had eaten all of her own intestines, he ripped out her liver and shoved it in her face. Usagi was crying and trying to scream. When he was done, he pushed her face down into her plate of her own vomit. She was dead.

Mercury turned on her visor and opened her mini computer, quickly tapping away at it.  
Super Sailor Mercury: I've got to find a way out of this illusion and get back to the others.  
Just as she accesses a map of her current location in the dimension, pinpointing a portal where if gone through, she'd be able to join up with the other Senshi, the visor's screen goes snowy. Mercury sighed and went to turn it off, but just as her hand reached the switch on her earring, the computer screen came back on. Mercury gasped at the picture she had seen on the screen. Instead of displaying the map, it showed various snakelike creatures swimming around in water. They weren't normal snakelike beings though. They appeared to be made of soggy raw flesh, which peeled away as they swam, and their faces resembled Freddy's, with the addition of glowing red eyes and razor sharp fangs. She qued the switch, but was unable to turn off the visor.  
Super Sailor Mercury: What's going on!  
She shouted. The creatures continue to swim about, every so often jumping up at her through VR. Mercury dropped her computer and began pulling at the visor, unable to get it to come off. The more she pulled at the device, the tighter it reformed itself to her face. Creating such a big deal out of the fact that she couldn't get her visor to come off, she hadn't even noticed that all of the creatures seemed to have disappeared - along with the water. Mercury sighed.  
Super Sailor Mercury: Probably just my overactive imagination playing tricks on me...  
She laughed nervously and reached for the switch again, hoping she was right and that this time it would work. All of a sudden, one of the monsters popped up from the bottom of the screen, bearing it's fangs, roaring and screeching. Sailor Mercury screamed and the creature broke through her visor, drilling into her skull. Mercury fell backward and the visor evanesced. Where it had been, was now a giant bloody hole in the center of her face made by the monster who was at this time devouring Mercury's brain.

Slowly yet steadily was the way Jupiter made her way through the illusion of a dank, overlygrown forest.  
Super Sailor Jupiter: Come on out, you bastard!  
She yelled, her expression cold and stern. Overhead, the darkened sky lit up with a flash, followed by a loud rumbling.  
Super Sailor Jupiter: Is this supposed to scare me?  
She asked with a laugh as she crossed her arms above her head.  
Super Sailor Jupiter: Prepare yourself!  
She brought her crossed arms down in front of her face. A small antennae rose from the midsection of her tiara and sparks of lightening drew themselves to it as she yelled,  
Super Sailor Jupiter: SPAAKULINGU WIDOO PRES--  
Just then, something hooked her arm and pulled it away before she could finish powering up her defense attack. She looked over and saw that a thick green vine had gripped her arm.  
Super Sailor Jupiter: What is this!  
Another shot up and snapped the antennae off of her tiara. Jupiter gasped and pulled her constricted arm in close, but the vine was too strong and overpowered her. Thunder rumbled in the night sky and the ground shook. Jupiter braced herself as she tried to loosen the vine around her arm. Suddenly, three more shot up from beneath the soil - two of them had each wrapped themselves around one of her legs, and the final one tightly clenching her free arm. They then began to yank her downward. At first, she kept her balance and held herself up. But the more she resisted, the harder they pulled at her. She was eventually brought down and let out a loud scream as she landed. The excess of the vines retracted into the ground, but the remainder kept her pinned firmly to the ground. She opened her eyes, and hovering above her was a giant vinelike tentacle - at least ten times bigger than the ones that had taken her down previously. It bent down and rubbed itself against her cheek, leaving behind a sticky residue and she turned her head away. It slid down her neck to the collar of her fuku and ripped it open straight down, not stopping until it had reached her stomach, dragging it's oozy wetness across her body. The giant tentacle lifted itself just above her thighs as the two smaller vines around her legs pulled away from each other, spreading her legs wide open. The tentacle thrusted forward, diving at her crotch and penetrating through the bottom part of her fuku as well as some flesh. She Screamed in pain as it thrusted inward with dynamic and powerful speed. Her vaginal area bled as the tentacle violently rushed through her tender flesh, scraping and ripping. Jupiter's stomach expanded immensely as the seemingly endless violation continued. Moaning and shrieking throughout the torture, the skin on her stomach began to crack and ooze out blood and a milky green fluid. Knowing that she'd never survive this, Sailor Jupiter decided to end it all and take out the monster as well.  
Super Sailor Jupiter: My guardian, Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning!  
Lightening bolts drew themselves toward what was left of Jupiter's antennae and gathered there until fully engulfing her entire body, driving electrical shocks throughout the suspending vines and bursting them. Jupiter then exploded with strenuous force - stomach first, of course.

Sailors Venus and Mars were the only two Senshi who were not separated during the fog like everyone else. Venus was on her watch communicator trying to contact the other girls, but getting no reply.  
Super Sailor Venus: If only Sailor Mercury were here... She'd be able to find a way to get us all to where Freddy is so we can stop his insane pranks and save Chibi-usa.  
Super Sailor Mars: There's no time for that right now. For all we know, they could be even more lost than us.  
Venus closed her communicator.  
Super Sailor Venus: You're right. We'll keep moving.  
Sounds of birds echoed from beyond - hearable, but distant. Venus and Mars glanced at each other.  
Super Sailor Mars: Deimos... Phobos..?  
In the distance, two black crows came into focus from the light mist which blanketed the surrounding area.  
Super Sailor Mars: It is them!  
Super Sailor Venus: But why are they here..?  
She questioned to herself. Mars jogged over and knelt down in front of them.  
Super Sailor Venus: No! Wait! It's--  
But before she could finish her warning to Mars, Venus was interrupted by a loud cackle.  
Super Sailor Venus: Get away from them! Rei!  
Just as Mars extended her hand out to Deimos, both birds began to deform and thrash about wildly. Mars jumped back and shrieked.  
Super Sailor Mars: No! Deimos! Phobos! No!  
The birds grew until they were more than half of Sailor Mars' height as well as growing unnaturally odd extra parts. She trembled as she stood - frozen.  
Super Sailor Venus: Run..! Rei!  
Phobos swiped at Mars with it's newly grown claws and slashed her leg open. Mars fell backward and struggled away, dragging her injured leg behind her. Venus got up enough nerve and started to run over, but bumped into something before she could get to her. She put her hand out and felt around in front of her.  
Super Sailor Venus: An invisible wall! What is this!  
She backed away and tried to go around it, but couldn't find an opening anywhere. She watched Sailor Mars attempt to get away from the newly borned creatures of Hell, and fail miserably. Deimos dove at her neck and shred it to the bone. Mars looked at Venus with a heartrending expression in her eyes, reaching her arm out as if asking for help. Venus called out to her, screaming and crying - even pounding against the unseeable wall. She watched as the birds thrashed Rei around, ripping at her body and splattering her blood everywhere. Until finally, Phobos tossed her into the air and each of them grabbed a half of her body and ripped her in half. Venus turned away from the horrible sight and leaned against the invisible wall, sobbing intensly.  
Super Sailor Venus: Now I know... Now I know why no one responded...  
Behind her, the clear barrier turned into a full length mirror and Freddy appeared inside it as well.  
Super Sailor Venus: I'm the only one left...  
Freddy stepped out from inside the mirror laughing. He grabbed her head and jerked it around.  
Super Sailor Venus: What do you want from me!  
She screamed,  
Super Sailor Venus: What do you want..!  
Freddy: Quit your sqwaking, bitch!  
He held her face up to the mirror and petted her hair.  
Freddy: You sure are pretty - for a slut!  
He smiled and ripped out a large amount of her hair. Venus began sobbing louder. Freddy swung her around and she bit his hand. He yelled in pain and threw her to the ground. He glared at her and said,  
Freddy: We'll see how well you fare without those looks of yours!  
And he disappeared. Three more full length mirrors appeared around her so that she was boxed into a small section, surrounded by reflections of herself. She went into a corner and sat down, shaking and hyperventilating. She cleared the tears from her eyes and noticed that in the mirror directly in front of her, as she wiped them away, it appeared she was also eradicating skin from her cheek bones. She touched her cheek and felt a wetness - and not from her tears. She pulled her hand away from her face and looked at her fingertips which were covered in blood and melted flesh. Venus turned around to the mirror behind her and what she saw horrified her. She whimpered at the fact that clumps of skin all over her face began falling off. Her ear suddenly slid off the side of her skull and dropped onto the floor.  
Super Sailor Venus: What's going on! Why are you doing this!


End file.
